Sunsets and Sunrises
by Lexinator
Summary: Love is unexpected. When one relationship ends, sometimes it's impossible to keep another from starting. BW Been two years but chapter four is finally up!
1. For the Best

Disclaimer: Okay, so I don't actually own Buffy, but who could blame me for wishing? Joss, they're yours on paper, but they're the worlds in spirit.   
  
Author's Note: As of right now, I'm still writing my first fic, Not Just Oz Anymore. But after reading way too much fic, I felt like writing this. Be warned, it may not be what you're expecting if you've read my other story. I have various styles and appreciate diverse pairings. Like it or not, it's about to get a little girl-on-girl up in here.   
  
A/N 2: I'm going to tweak things a bit, because it suits this story better. At the end of "Beauty and the Beasts" Willow is present when Angel makes his "grand" entrance. Thus, all the Scoobies, including Faith, know of Angels reappearance. Mostly the same reactions, except no one's pissed at the Buffster. Mk?  
  
Feedback: Why not? I don't especially care. Not really expecting it either. Up to you guys.  
  
Spoilers: Season 3, between "Beauty and the Beasts" and "Homecoming." Angel is back, Cordy and Xander are still together, and Faith is hanging about. Mmmk, think that covers it. Here we go.   
  
For the Best  
  
"What are you saying?" her lip trembled, her gaze was cast to the ground, and at any moment she was likely to burst into tears. He cupped her chin and lifted it up, forcing the girl to meet his gaze. Her whole body trembled now. She couldn't take this, it was too much, not now. Not again.   
  
"Buffy, I can't stay. I can't risk losing control again. If I ever hurt you-" he stopped, not allowing himself to go there mentally. How was he suppose to stay, when it was impossible for them to be together. He couldn't give her the normal life she deserved. The normal life she craved before meeting him.  
  
"I don't care, Angel, I don't. I just got you back," Buffy broke down, it was too much, "I tried living without you, it didn't work. The pain was so unbearable, having to get up everyday, knowing that I was never going to see you again." She let out a painful sob, collapsing against the vampire's chest. He held her close, and spoke to her in a calming hushed tone.  
  
"This is why I have to go. My demon will never be fully harnessed, it's a part of me. And if I stay here…I can't protect you from myself. I am Angelus, and he is me," Buffy started pounding on his chest, hard, her cries were long and sorrowful, but Angel wasn't changing his mind. Grabbing her fists, he looked at her once more, "I'm sorry Buffy, it's for the best. Goodbye," With a final soft, but all to quick kiss on her lips, Angel left, shouldering two duffel bags. He never said where he was going, never told her how to reach him if she needed to, he was just…gone.  
  
Buffy fell to the floor of the mansion. Her grief was consuming, her eyes lacked any sign of life, even though she was very much animate. Hugging her knees tight to her chest, Buffy rocked back and forth, not leaving that position till several hours later.  
  
  
  
Across town, a similar event was taking place…  
  
~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~  
  
Willow knocked softly on the wooden door. She had come to visit Oz, knowing that he was still shaken up about what happened with Pete and Debbie the week before. Oz lived by himself, having moved out of his parents' place the year before. The Osbourne's weren't the most affectionate family, and after learning of their son's "condition" they had become very hostile to the musician. He now resided in a small studio apartment, only about a mile from the school.   
  
Having gotten no response, Willow removed the key Oz had given her to his apartment from her bag and opened the door. To say she was shocked at what she saw was an understatement. The room was bare. There were no posters on the walls, no clothes on the floor, no unmade sheets on the bed. Anything that may have given away that this place was inhabited was not in sight. On the nightstand lay a folded piece of paper with "Willow" written on the outside of it. Walking slowly to the stand, and sitting on the edge of the bed, Willow read her note.  
  
Dear Willow,  
  
I can explain my reasons for leaving. It's not that I don't think you would understand, it's that I don't think I understand it myself. The beast that I have become, this creature inside me, it never leaves. Even on nights when the moon isn't full, and I remain human, I can still feel it. I can always feel it.  
  
After witnessing everything that Pete did, I can't help but wonder that one day, whether under my own control or not, that I might hurt you. Willow, you have to realize that I love you, I will always love you. You are my light, you are my world. I'm not the type to express many emotions, and you know that, but if there was anyway for me to convey everything I feel for you, I would.  
  
Willow, there are many things I want for you. I want you to succeed in everything you do, as I know you will. I want you to stay sweet and innocent for as long as you can, even if we live on a Hellmouth. Mostly, I want you to be happy, I want you to be loved. I want you to be able to look into the night's sky, gazing at the full moon, in the arms of the person you love. I had hoped that I could be that person, but now that's hopeless.   
  
I'm sorry for not saying goodbye, but I don't think I could look into your eyes and say this. I can't stand to see you cry, and I hate to think I'm hurting you. So as your tears streak down your face, and fall onto this paper know that I love you. Know that I'm safe, and I'm in good hands. I live for the day when I might see you again.  
  
Love,  
  
Oz  
  
Willow sat as still as a board on the bed, crying silently and clasping the note to her chest. It was stained with her tears, just as Oz had said, but this wasn't on Willow's mind. The only thought running through her brain was that the first person to ever requite her feelings, was gone. He had left, and now she was alone, utterly alone. And that, is a very unsettling thought.  
  
~ ~ ~   
  
"Hey, B?" Faith called out, strolling her way into Angel's mansion, "You here, sista'?" Her voice rang out with the Bostonian accent causing Faith to drop those pesky 'r' sounds. "There you-" Faith cut herself off upon finding her fellow Slayer. Sitting on the floor, with her knees still tucked to her chest, was a miserable Buffy Summers. "Shit B," Faith exclaimed, "What's wrong? Where's Deadboy?" Faith had taken to Xander's nickname for the vampire. And Buffy, who normally would have laughed, just started crying again.  
  
Faith knelt down next to the girl, and though she wasn't used to this kind of stuff, she lay a comforting hand on Buffy's back. Buffy, however, had other things in mind, as she through herself into the arms of the younger slayer, weeping on Faith's shoulder. Buffy nearly knocked the taller girl over with the force of the hug, but with her super strength, Faith managed to keep her balance. Suddenly taken over with motherly intuition, Faith reciprocated the embrace.  
  
"Shhh, Buffy, it's okay. I'm here, just tell me what's going on," Faith encouraged, rubbing soft circles on the blondes back.   
  
Slightly regaining her composure, Buffy responded, "Angel," she sobbed, "he left. He said that he didn't want to hurt me again, that he didn't trust himself around me. He left Faith, he left and he's not coming back. I don't even know where he is! What am I supposed to do? I love him, and he left me! What the hell am I suppose to do?" Buffy cried out, her emotions fully taking their toll on the already stressed out slayer. It wasn't helping that Faith was speechless.  
  
"Oh, shit," the brunette breathed. This wasn't her thing. If it had happened back home, to one of the few friends she had in Southie, Faith would have just kicked the guy's ass. This was different, this was Buffy and Angel, and the worst part, was that Faith knew that vampire was right. But how do you explain that to a lovesick teenage girl? "Buffy, tell me what to do. Do you want me to call someone? Your mom?" Buffy shook her head, and Faith was getting exasperated. "Oh, come on B. How bout Red? Want me to call her?" Buffy didn't move for a moment as she thought over the idea, then eventually, nodded her head. "Okay, now just give me her number, okay?"  
  
"Five-five-five, sixteen-twenty," Buffy responded in a shaky voice. Nodding, Faith stood up, removing the cell phone her former watcher had given her, and dialed Willow's home phone. It rang. And rang. And rang. No answer.   
  
"Dammit. Okay, does she have a cell?" Faith asked the blonde on the floor, who shook her head in reply. "I'm gonna call someone else then, alright B? I could ask Cordelia to come get us?" Faith inquired, and Buffy made a noise that sounded like 'yes.' Faith dialed the cheerleader, already possessing her number since the night they all met. Cordy said it was incase she got killed, but Faith thought she maybe it was because Queen C was looking for a friend. Cordy picked up on the second ring.  
  
"What?" her voice sounded in the phone.  
  
"It's Faith," the slayer sighed out, knowing Cordelia was in a less than good mood from the sound of her voice.  
  
"I repeat: What?"  
  
"Need you to pick up me and Buffy." Faith replied  
  
"What am I a fucking chauffeur?" Cordelia demanded. "First it's Willow, now you, I swear if Giles calls me tonight…"  
  
"What do you mean about Red?" The slayer inquired, genuinely concerned. Buffy seemed to perk a bit at the mention of Willow.  
  
"She called me, like ten minutes ago. Completely hysterical, mumbling crap about Oz leaving," Cordelia paused, and when she spoke again concern was evident in her tone, "I'm worried Faith, she didn't sound good. I'm driving to Oz's to pick her up. He didn't even say goodbye to her face, he just left a note. It didn't say where he was going, or anything. Now, what's so urgent with you and Buffy?"  
  
"Angel left tonight, he didn't say where he was going," Faith responded, turning away from Buffy and lowering her voice. Neither liked the way things were turning out.  
  
"Holy shit, okay, I'll be there as soon as possible."  
  
"Bring Red, they need each other right now."  
  
"I know, I'm on my way. Bye."  
  
"Later," Faith hung up the phone, and returned to Buffy's side. Buffy looked at Faith with her sad hazel eyes.  
  
"Willow's coming?" her voice cracked, now hoarse from hours of crying.  
  
Faith nodded, drawing the girl back into her arms, "Cordelia's bringing her, every things gonna be all right now." Buffy nodded, then fell asleep minutes later, emotional exhaust taking her over.  
  
~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~  
  
Willow and Buffy sat on the bed in Buffy's room, with their backs against the headboard, and their heads resting on each other. Cordelia had showed up with Willow twenty minutes after her conversation with Faith. Buffy had woken up on the way home, briefly worried about where she was. But then thoughts of Angel returned, and she no longer cared what was happening, only that he was gone. She did notice an equally distraught girl to her left, her best friend, Willow, looking every bit as devastated as Buffy expected she looked herself. It wasn't until Cordelia and Faith, had dropped both girls off at Buffy's house, that either had told the other what happened.  
  
Now they could only sit and be silent, as the effects of the day washed over them. Talking wasn't needed right now, just the fact that the other was there was enough for each girl. Buffy and Willow had already changed into their night clothes, Joyce had been nice enough to pick some things up for Willow. After learning from Faith what had occurred that evening, Ms. Summers didn't allow Willow to go home to her empty house. And so, the blonde and the redhead sat, hands intertwined, and staring blankly at the wall opposite Buffy's bed.  
  
"I'm pretty sure one of us is suppose to be comforting the other," Willow said softly, eyes still glued to the wall, "but under the circumstances, I don't think either of us could be apt to do it."  
  
"I could get ice cream?" Buffy offered, her voice still a little raw. Willow shook her head.  
  
"I don't think I can ever eat again in my life," the witch responded.  
  
"Well I can't think of anything else that might fill up the enormous hole in my gut," Buffy remarked. Willow tore her eyes from the wall to look at her friend.  
  
"Buffy, things will get better."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because they have to," Willow stated matter-of-factly. Buffy let out a soft laugh.  
  
"Even now, you're still optimistic," Willow pouted at the comment.  
  
"Well, one of us has to be, Miss Cynical," the redhead retorted. Buffy shoved the girl playfully.  
  
"Oh shush. I'm tired, do you want to go to sleep?" Buffy now looked at Willow, the softest smile playing at her lips. Willow nodded, and they both stood up. Buffy turned off the light, and her and Willow climbed into bed. They lay silent in the dark for several minutes, neither even close to falling asleep, even though both were beat.  
  
"Buffy?" Willow called out softly.  
  
"Yea, Will?" Buffy replied.  
  
"I know this might seem odd, but could you hold me? I just, I just need someone. And I'd like it if it were you," Willow rambled a little. Buffy smiled into the darkness, her first full one of the night. She turned on her side, to spoon the redhead from behind.  
  
"I don't mind at all," Buffy whispered into her friends ear, sending a shiver down Willow's back. Minutes later, both girls were dead to the world. 


	2. Pleasant Awakenings

Disclaimer: Okay, so I don't actually own Buffy, but who could blame me for wishing? Joss, they're yours on paper, but they're the worlds in spirit. I also don't own any of the games mentioned, or The Raven by Edgar Allen Poe.  
  
Author's Note: As of right now, I'm still writing my first fic, Not Just Oz Anymore. But after reading way too much fic, I felt like writing this. Be warned, it may not be what you're expecting if you've read my other story. I have various styles and appreciate diverse pairings. Like it or not, it's about to get a little girl-on-girl up in here.   
  
A/N 2: I'm going to tweak things a bit, because it suits this story better. At the end of "Beauty and the Beasts" Willow is present when Angel makes his "grand" entrance. Thus, all the Scoobies, including Faith, know of Angels reappearance. Mostly the same reactions, except no one's pissed at the Buffster. Mk?  
  
Feedback: Why not? I don't especially care. Not really expecting it either. Up to you guys.  
  
Spoilers: Season 3, "Homecoming" will be on it's way. Chances are I may screw with everything that's happened after "Beauty and the Beasts"   
  
Thanks to:  
  
lil_brit_52  
  
PhoenixJay27  
  
Charmed Lassie  
  
Pleasant Awakenings  
  
The light of day shown through the windows in Buffy's room. It was around six-thirty in the morning, and the two girls entwined in bed would have school in an hour and a half. During the night, Buffy and Willow had twisted and turned rather close to each other, every now and then one would kick the other, but not hard enough to wake. At present time Buffy had one hand under the back of Willow's shirt, the other resting on the redhead's hip and a leg between her knee's. Willow in turn, was nuzzled into the crook of Buffy's neck.  
  
Willow was the first to awaken. She was, to say the least, slightly surprised with her position next to, or rather on Buffy. After several tries of pulling away, Willow realized that even in her sleep, the slayer had a killer hold. 'Okay, plan B,' Willow thought to herself. Willow began to call out the blonde, trying to wake her, without startling the ever dangerous Buffy, "Buffy? Come on, Buff, time to get up…face the day. Carpe Deum, and whatnot," the redhead began poking her friend lightly in the side, "Buffy, get up. Now."  
  
"How is it that I know you're doing the 'Resolve Face' with my eyes closed," asked a sleepy Buffy, now wearing the smallest of grins on her face. Willow smiled too, and poked the slayer on more time for good measure, the blonde yelped.  
  
"Because you know me, now can get out of the death grip you have on me?" Willow questioned. Buffy opened her eyes to see just what the redhead was talking about, she was immediately mortified after doing so.  
  
"Oh, sorry Will," she mumbled, extracting her arm from under the other girls shirt, and removing her other arm, and leg as well. Willow gave Buffy a reassuring smile.  
  
"Don't be embarrassed," Willow said, slightly blushing herself, "I was cuddling with you before I woke up, so there's enough humiliation to go around." Buffy laughed, feeling a bit better. That is until she remembered the night before, and slumped back onto the bed. This act caused Willow to recall her own unpleasant evening, and she joined her friend in moping.   
  
This "life sucks" feeling was still dancing about when Joyce, Buffy's mother, entered her daughter's room. "Okay girls rise and…Oh, Willow, Buffy. Come on girls, come down stairs and I'll make you both breakfast. Lot's of waffles and syrup. The things that hips are made of."  
  
Simultaneously, the two girls shook their heads, continuing deeper into their foul moods. "Okay," Ms. Summers started again, "that's it, get your sorry buts out of bed. I will have no moping in my house. And if you keep it up, well, I'm making you go to school Buffy, and Willow, I'm making you stay here." Willow and Buffy's jaws dropped in shock, how could she do such a thing? Keep them separate, as well as keeping them from the things they loved? For Buffy this was her bed, and for Willow it was her education.   
  
"All right," Buffy sighed, "we'll get up, but I'm not going to school." Willow got up too, not saying anything. Though, the redhead now wished to stay home as well, not at her house, at Buffy's. Buffy's house was more of a home than the Rosenberg's.  
  
Downstairs in the kitchen, Buffy and Willow sat at the island, neither speaking. Watching as Joyce moved about, cooking them waffles, and sausage, throwing the occasional worried glance in their direction. Both girls had the teen angst down to a T. When the plates of food and the glasses of juice were placed in front of them, they began to eat. Still silent, eerily for that matter. Pouring syrup over the waffles, drowning them as much as she could, Buffy then handed the bottle to Willow, who accepted drenching her own. Joyce stared at the girls, looking from one to the other, searching for anything that may help her to break them from their melancholy.  
  
~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~  
  
It was nine, Joyce had left an hour ago after calling Willow's parents to tell them she was there. They weren't home, Joyce left a message, though Willow was sure that she would be the only one to hear it. Neither girl was up for school, Willow had at first planned to go, and through herself into school, but the idea of leaving Buffy alone to brood quickly changed the redhead's mind. Buffy was extremely glad that her friend had decided to stay, even if she didn't show it.  
  
"What do you wanna do?" Willow asked from her place nest to Buffy on the couch. The blonde shrugged her shoulders. Then abruptly became a lot more determined.   
  
"I don't want to do this," the slayer said, turning to her best friend, "I don't want to sit around here feeling sorry for myself. And I don't want you to do that either." Willow contained her smile, needing a little more information before she relented her mope-age.  
  
"Why?" the redhead asked trying to sound very depressed. She was sad that Oz left, but after giving it some thought, she realized that everything he had said was true. Willow deserved to be happy, and so did Buffy. Now it was up to Buffy to figure that out.  
  
Apparently, she already had, "Because this is exactly what Angel didn't want me to do. I can't get on with my life and meet someone new if I sit at home crying all day. You can't either. I may not know what I want, but I know what I don't. With me Will?"  
  
Willow nodded her head, letting out the smile she had been holding, "Always." They were like that for a minute, Buffy standing, having gotten up during her little speech, and Willow still seated on the couch. The silence stretched out once more. Buffy's shoulder's slumped again.  
  
"So much for invigorating talks when nothing comes from them," Buffy mumbled, sitting down next to Willow again, and resting her head on the redhead's shoulder.  
  
"Well, it's only nine, we have the rest of the day to do something. We don't even have to do anything. We could just talk, it's been awhile since we talked," Willow said with the smallest hint of sadness.  
  
"I'm sorry Will, but we both got pretty caught up in our lives, y'know? Dealing with Faith and Angel and…Scott," Buffy trailed off, thinking about the boy who had taken an interest in her, but she couldn't show much in return. 'Why was that?' Buffy pondered, 'He was cute, maybe a little gay, but cute. Not the best time for inner dialogue, got Willow.' Buffy snapped out of her thoughts, realizing the Willow was now talking.  
  
"…thought you guys were doing okay. I guess Angel showing up screwed things up," it took Buffy a second to figure out what her friend was talking about, but it eventually clicked. She shook her head and let out a small laugh.  
  
"Oh, Will, he was great and all, but…How do I say this?" Buffy asked herself out loud. Willow looked at her with curiosity, causing the blonde just to spit it out, "Scott's gayest thing since 'The Birdcage.'"  
  
"No!" Willow gasped, covering her mouth to keep in the surge of giggle's making their way up her throat. Buffy nodded, laughter coming over her as well.   
  
"I caught him checking out Xander so many times," Buffy managed say through her guffawing, "When I called him on it he told me I was crazy. Then Xander walked by and Scott turned to look at his ass! It was priceless. I'm thinking of setting him up with Larry."   
  
"Oh Buffy, that's mean! How could you do that to Larry?" Willow questioned in mock-horror. This lead to more giggles which went on for several minutes.  
  
When the laughing had stopped, Buffy had found herself with her head in Willow's lap. Neither said anything about the position, but rather enjoyed the closeness they felt. Feeling's that hadn't been recognized were starting to surface, begging to be realized. It was too soon, no matter how much each girl subconsciously wanted the other, it would take time. Healing was needed, there were issues of trust that needed to be settled.   
  
At that moment, Willow decided, it didn't matter, none of it did. The only thing that was important, was the girl resting her in lap. And when the time came about, Willow planned on showing Buffy just how much the slayer meant to her.   
  
~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~  
  
Someone was pounding on the Summer's door, and Buffy didn't like it. She was, after all, trying to enjoy her time with Willow. They had eventually gotten up from the couch that morning, and went into Buffy's room to have the "all-time greatest board game day" ever. There was Monopoly, Clue, Life, Scrabble, Sorry and Trivial Pursuit. Willow had whipped Buffy's butt in everything except Sorry, and that was only because of moral dilemmas.   
  
"It just seems so wrong," Willow had said, when it was her turn to knock one of Buffy's piece's back to START.  
  
"But it's the whole point of the game Will," Buffy nudged, even though she found it incredibly cute how distressed the redhead was by all this.  
  
"Look it the little guy," the witch said, referring to the red game piece, "he just wants to go home. Who am I to keep him from his home, and all his red plastic family?"  
  
But that was several hours ago, now there was a knocking on the Slayer's chamber door, and if Buffy had it her way this would happen never more. On the other side of said door stood an overly cheerful Faith, Buffy groaned and let the other Slayer inside.  
  
"What up, B? You and Red weren't in school, and after yesterday, well I was sorta worried," Faith mumbled that last part, and took a sudden interest in her shoes.  
  
"Aww, F, I didn't know you cared," Buffy mocked the brunette, who immediately switched to the offensive.  
  
"Hey I didn't say nothin' bout caring, I was just…."Faith trailed off trying to find the least humiliating word.  
  
"Worried? Stop trying to play the badass Faith, it doesn't look right on you," Buffy said, turning to go upstairs, and assuming that Faith would follow. Just to continue their argument, if nothing else.  
  
"I am a badass, B. You wanna have a go? I'll take you right here, right now. Game?"   
  
"Yea, but not for this. I have Monopoly to get back to," the blonde replied walking into her room, where Willow was stretched out on the floor, awaiting the older slayer's return. She smiled at Buffy, and gave Faith a small wave, scooting over to make room for the other girl.  
  
"Hi Faith, what brings you to Buffy's humble abode?" Willow asked, bouncing a bit, clearly hyper from all the soda Buffy had given her. Faith looked at the redhead oddly.  
  
"Like I was sayin' to B here, Neither of you guys were in school. So I decided to scope out the sitch. And yea, I was worried, so what?" Faith challenged the girl, though her irritation was towards Buffy.  
  
"Well that's very nice of you Faith. Isn't it Buffy?" Willow asked her friend with a pointed look. Buffy cowered a little under the gaze of Willow. That girl could be very intimidating when she wanted to be.  
  
"Yea, it's just peachy," Buffy mumbled, then plastered on a fake smile, "So Faith, would you like to join us in a game of Monopoly?"  
  
Faith was taken aback, sure she had played the game as a kid, but it had been awhile. And why was Buffy being nice to her? Uber-creepy came to the mind of the younger slayer. With a question look she answered, "Sure, I'd love to. Can I be the dog? It was always my favorite."  
  
"Not a problem," Willow said, reorganizing everything that was left from the prior game, "Buffy's the car, and I'm the thimble, so the dog is up for grabs." They played for a couple of hours as Monopoly is one of the longest games there ever was. Surprising the other two, Faith won. Apparently she had spent many days at the Boys and Girls club in South Boston playing Monopoly and basketball.  
  
"You think I'm good at this, wait till you see me shoot hoops," Faith said. Of course never one to let a challenge go undone, Buffy grabbed her ball, and the three girls walked to the park. Willow, not being much with the athletics, opted out of the game to watch the Slayers go at it in an intense one-on-one match.  
  
It got heated, very heated even for a half court game. Right off the bat Faith proved her abilities, dunking on Buffy from the foul line. The blonde slayer wasn't ready to be shut out, and quickly brought the score back up to even.   
  
"All you got, B?" Faith asked as she ran past Buffy, going another lay-up shot.  
  
"Just getting started," Buffy shot back, as she chased after the brunette, but failed to keep Faith from scoring.  
  
They went back and forth, each becoming more defense than offense, slapping the ball away on a shot, or stealing it from the other. Putting on the show they were grasped the attention of more than just Willow, there were at least a dozen other's watching the game, mostly guys. The younger slayer got fed up, and schooled Buffy, bringing their 12 to 10 (Faith) game quickly to 20 points.  
  
"Game over," Faith yelled to Buffy after coming down from the rim, "Wanna go again?"  
  
Buffy laughed and shook her head, "You were holding out on me Faith, and no thanks, I don't need to get my ass kicked twice in one night."  
  
"You already did, you forgot my amazing Monopoly talents," Faith added in as she sat next to Willow on the bench.  
  
"I didn't forget," Buffy responded, "I'm just not convinced that you didn't cheat."  
  
"Sore loser," Faith mumbled, and Willow nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Face it Buff, you aren't the best at everything," the redhead added.  
  
Buffy looked put-off, "I don't want to be the best," she insisted, "I just want to be better that Faith.   
  
"Fat chance," Faith exclaimed, "Now let's get outta here, I'm starving'."  
  
~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~  
  
By the time the three girls reached Buffy's house, Joyce was already home and making dinner. Being the ever magnificent mother she was, Ms. Summers invited Faith to stay for the meal of meatloaf, mashed potatoes and corn.  
  
Faith took off after two plates of food and a piece of pie, leaving Willow, Buffy and Joyce alone in the house for the second night in a row.   
  
"Girls, I know it's still early, but I had a rough day at the gallery, so I'm going to head upstairs," Joyce said as she stood up from the couch. "Am I right in assuming you'll be staying the night again, Willow?"  
  
The pair looked away from the new episode of 'Friends' as Willow answered, "If it's okay with you Ms. Summers? My parents are still away, and well, it gets kind of lonely."  
  
"Of course it's okay, I didn't know you're parents were out of town," Joyce remarked.  
  
"They are quite frequently, it's no big deal. Ever since I was eight they've left me alone," the redhead explained. Joyce looked appalled.  
  
"Well, no more of that," she replied shaking her head, "from now on you stay with us when your parents aren't home."  
  
"I don't know if that's a good idea, I'd practically have to move in," at Willow's comment Buffy's face gained a big smile.  
  
"Sounds good to me, how bout you mom?" the blonde asked her mother hopefully.  
  
"Absolutely, we'll have to clear out that middle room," Joyce added thoughtfully, "until then you'll just have to room with Buffy, dear." And with that Ms. Summers went upstairs, leaving no room for further discussion on the topic. Willow, however, was still very confused.  
  
"I'm moving in?" the girl asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yup," Buffy replied happily, "and now I've got you all to myself." The slayer pulled her friend off of the couch and dragged the redhead upstairs to her room.   
  
"Remind me to thank my mom." Buffy said as she turned off the light and slipped into bed. Without waiting for the other girl to ask, the slayer slipped an arm around Willow's middle, and snuggled closer.  
  
Willow smiled into the dimness of the room, "I will, and I'll thank her as well. Goodnight, Buffy."  
  
"G'night Will," Buffy replied in a sleepy voice. 


	3. Paint Pursuits

Disclaimer: These things are annoying. If you don't know by now that I don't own BtVS, then you haven't been paying close enough attention to me or the show for that matter.  
  
Authors Note: Yes, it's been awhile since I've updated, but school has a tendency to ruin my fun. And writing fic is one of the few ways I do that, so here we are. Thanks to all who reviewed, I can't tell you how much I love reading them. Well I could, but it would take several pages. If you have any advice, or want to see something happen in the story, feel free to tell me, I'm very open to ideas. Hell, if you want to be IN the story that's fine too, I'm sure we could work something out. And if anyone reading this doesn't like the fact that it's about two girls, well then you can flame my story as well. I won't take anything flamers say into consideration, but I will laugh hysterically.   
  
Feedback: Well duh. Did you even read the AN? You didn't? What the hell are you waiting for? Go!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Charmed Lassie  
  
PhoenixJay27  
  
TutorGurl  
  
Isis- PWP isn't my style. I pride myself as a writer, no matter what it is. There will always be point, even if I write a short fluffy one shot.  
  
SavageLove   
  
Paint Pursuits  
  
It had been about a week since Angel and Oz had left town, and the once broken souls of Buffy and Willow were healing up exceedingly well. It might have been getting Willow's room ready that took their mind off of things, or making plans for homecoming. Whichever it was, the girls were happy, and spending more time together than they ever had before.  
  
Not that it was just the two of them alone, Cordelia, Faith and Xander were usually floating around somewhere, the younger slayer being the most frequent. It seemed that three girls had a lot in common, even Willow and Faith, who had been originally threatened by the other, and their importance in Buffy's life. That was over now, having come to a silent understanding, Faith knew that she was the sister slayer, and possible friend to the blonde. She also knew that Willow was Buffy's best friend, and if she didn't know any better, potential love interest.  
  
Today the three we painting Willow's room, it was next to Buffy's and across from the bathroom. The color of choice was a pale green, and the trimmings were done in a light blue. The read head had wanted a room that reminded her of the ocean, so the comforter going onto her bed would be done in pastels, the same hues as her walls.   
  
Buffy and Faith were making the painting a competition, as they did with everything. Trying to see who could paint the fastest without missing any spots. Normally Willow would have admonished the slayers for their childish behavior, but since it was getting the room done far quicker than she could have hoped, the witch let them be.  
  
"I win," Buffy exclaimed, turning to Faith and sticking out her tongue. The blonde had finished her wall in about a minute, and the darker slayer was only a few strokes behind. Nonetheless, Buffy had won, as she had stated, and was now basking in the joy of finally outdoing Faith, after days of trying.  
  
Faith clapped half-heartedly and rolled her eyes, "Woo. Go Buffy. What is that one to twenty? Givin' me a run for my money there, B" Willow snorted at the brunettes mockery, earning her a glare from the smaller slayer.  
  
"Oh c'mon, Buffy," Willow appealed, "You guys have been going at it for days now. So Faith is better than you at many things; basketball. Monopoly, soccer, baseball, balancing spoons on her nose, chugging Gatorade…It doesn't make you any less of a person, or a slayer for that matter."  
  
"Yea," Faith agreed, nodding her head. Then adding with a smirk, "It just makes me cooler than you." Buffy let out a low growl, which, during slaying, would make any opponent quiver with fear. In this scenario, with Willow and Faith, it just made them bust out laughing. Neither of them had any reason to fear the petite slayer, Faith could hold her own, and Willow knew Buffy would never hurt her. Empty threats, or growls, meant nothing to either.  
  
Buffy sighed, and sat on the newspaper covered floor, "How is that, even though I just out-painted Faith, I'm still the one being made fun of?" The blonde asked with a pout. Faith and Willow shared a look before sitting on the ground next to Buffy, the redhead hugging her, and the brunette patting the girl on the back.  
  
"We only do it because we love you," the witch told the sulking teen.  
  
"And because it's wicked easy," Faith added sincerely.  
  
"Thanks for cheering me up guys," Buffy replied sarcastically.  
  
"Anytime," Faith said, getting to her feet. She looked around the room to make sure she had everything with her. Once sure that she did, the younger slayer turned back to the pair on the floor, "Alright kiddies, I'm outta here. Got me a hot date."  
  
This seized Buffy's interest, "Oh really, and who is the lucky boy?"  
  
Faith gave a peculiar smirk, "Cordelia Chase."  
  
Their mouths nearly hit the floor. Had Faith just used Cordy and date in the same sentence? Surly they were mistaken, or the world was ending. It was the Hellmouth, apocalypse was always a possibility. Whatever it was, something unnatural was effecting the younger slayer.  
  
"Guys," Faith called, snapping her fingers in front of the pair, "I was only kidding, I am going out with Queen C, but it's just to hang out. God, who knew you two were homophobes."  
  
This caught Willow's attention, "Hey, we're not homophobic. It's just…" Willow trailed off, looking for the right words. Buffy seemed to have them.  
  
"It's just that Cordelia doesn't seem like your type, guy or girl. She's way too self-involved for you," Buffy defended herself and Willow, "Plus, I'm pretty sure Cordy's straight, and you, well I'm not too sure about you Faith."  
  
"Is anyone?" The brunette asked with a smirk, then added, "Cordelia isn't as conceited as she likes to let on. Thought you two would have picked up on that by now, what with all the time we've all spend together.  
  
"Anyways," the younger slayer continued, "Me and C got some shopping to do, she's gonna make me all pretty, or whatever. Later days." With that, Faith strolled out of the newly painted room, and left the house without even a squeak of the steps. The girl had stealth when she wanted to, which wasn't nearly as often as Buffy would have liked. That's another story, for another day, however.  
  
Buffy shook her head and turned to the girl next to her, "So, now that Miss Ambiguously Straight has left the building, what should we do?"  
  
Willow giggled at the joke, then shrugged, and casually leaned back, picking up one of the paint soaked brushes as she did so. Buffy hadn't noticed the action. "Oh I don't know," the redhead said with a sigh. She then leaned towards Buffy, "You've got some paint on your face."  
  
Buffy frowned, and started wiping at her cheeks, "Where is it?"  
  
"Here," Willow stated, and swiped the brush across the blondes face, leaving a thick green stripe, and a very astonished Buffy. The shocked look soon turned into a devilish gleam as the slayer dipped her hands into a tray of paint, and tackled the witch. Blue paint was now streaming down Willow's hair, and there was a hand print of the same shade on her thigh.  
  
Grabbing a paint can, the redhead charged at Buffy, who tried to grab the can from Willow. The effects of this left both girls lying on the floor, rather covered in the thick green goo.  
  
"Ow, and eww," Willow commented from her place on the floor next to Buffy.  
  
"Yeah, I'd have to agree," Buffy replied, then rolled over to face the redhead, and leaning on her elbow, "You ever think about playing football, you'd be one hell of a tackle."  
  
Willow let out a soft chuckle, "This coming from the slayer. I think I'll leave all the overly active activities to you, and I'll stick to the research. Plus, I'm pretty sure I just pulled a muscle."  
  
"Oh don't be such a hypochondriac, you're gonna be fine," Buffy playful scolded the redhead. Who gave a mock frown in return.  
  
"I'm serious, and when did you start using words like hypochondriac?" Inquired the witch. It was uncharacteristic for the slayer to being using words with more than six letters in them.  
  
The blonde laughed and stood up, not feeling the need to answer one of Willow's many odd questions. It's not as if Buffy was dumb, she just mispronounced the names of demons, and occasionally mixed up the Civil War with the American Revolution. That didn't mean she didn't know the meanings of big and complex words.   
  
"I'm gonna take a shower, because…eww," Buffy said, looking down at her clothes in disgust. "I don't even want to think how bad my hair looks right now."  
  
Willow looked the slayer up and down, personally, she didn't think her friend looked bad covered in paint. Especially when it made the girls stick to her body in the most interesting places. Snapping out of her thoughts, Willow replied, "Your hairs find, Buff. You're one of those people who look good in just about anything."  
  
The girl blushed, "Thanks Will, you don't look so bad yourself. Maybe you should dress in paint more often. It certainly compliments you," Buffy added, giving the redhead the slightest of once-overs. When she was done with her examination Buffy made her way to the bathroom, calling out over her shoulder to the witch, "Could you make so lunch? I'm starving."  
  
"Yea, sure," Willow replied, getting off the floor herself, and stretching a bit. In all honesty, she was a bit confused. Granted she had already realized her feelings for the blonde this week, but that didn't mean casual comments as to what the witch wore, didn't catch Willow off guard. The statement had been incredibly suggestive, as was the lingering stare that accompanied it. All of this, in the redhead's mind, added up to one thing: Buffy, her best friend for the past couple years, was not only switching teams, but was batting for Willow. Maybe she was jumping to conclusions, but the crimson haired girl was almost always right about her predictions, as many of her physics labs had proved.  
  
Willow's lips quirked into a smile, this was good information, she thought, as she walked down the steps and into the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator and getting out the sandwich meats, the redhead came to a decision. Starting today, she was going to pursue the slayer.  
  
Some may say that it was too soon, that Oz had just left, that Willow needed time to adjust and heal. The girl in question, however, didn't particularly give a damn what everyone else thought. Having to be the one who constantly looked out for other's feelings who, the one who never got to do what she really wanted, well it sucked. So not this time, if Willow wanted to be with Buffy, and by some miracle of God, the slayer felt the same way, screw everybody else and their opinions. It was Willow's tie to be happy.  
  
  
  
Buffy slipped into the shower, letting the steaming hot water fall down onto her skin. She turned around and ran her hair under the flow, reaching out for some shampoo to wash out the clumps of green and blue staining her golden locks. Though it wasn't just her hair that was troubling her slayer. A certain redhead had been running through her mind of late, and the frequency of those thoughts, as well as the depictions within them, were getting increasingly disturbing. And if their most recent encounter proved anything at all, then Buffy had more than just thoughts to deal with. If what the slayer was feeling, was more than just some odd rebounding, then it was high time she dealt with the idea of falling for her best, and female, friend.  
  
But that couldn't be happening, Buffy rationalized, she was as straight as they came, wasn't she? Didn't Pike, Ford, and Angel, if nothing else, prove her attraction to the opposite sex. Then again, the blonde couldn't deny the numerous times her eyes had wandered to one pretty girl or another. But didn't all girls do that? Check out other girls to see what they were wearing, to find some new style that they wanted? Yes, girls did do that, but Buffy hadn't been looking at Willow's clothes moments ago, and if she was, it wasn't because she wanted to get a similar outfit. No, it was because Buffy would have like nothing more than to rip the paint covered garments off the redhead and do profane and immoral things to the girl. Things that would make Howard Stern blush.  
  
Okay, it was time to switch to a cold shower for the slayer. Anymore thoughts like these, and she may just go and do some of them. Or all of them…several times for that matter.  
  
And speaking of naughty things, what the hell was that last line she said to Willow about? Granted, Buffy was falling hard for the redhead, it was time she admitted that to herself, but was it necessary to flaunt the issue about? Buffy shook her head to herself.  
  
"Maybe you should dress in paint more often," Buffy muttered to herself in disgust. "What am I turning into Xander? Willow beware, Buffy's coming for you, with bad pick-up lines and all."   
  
Buffy turned off the shower, and then paused, rethinking what she had just said. Was she really going to pursue this…whatever it was with Willow? Would it be worth risking the friendship?  
  
No, Buffy decided, it wasn't worth losing Willow, but the slayer wasn't going to let that stop her. Yes her friendship with the redhead meant the world to her, nevertheless this just felt too right, too fated to leave it alone. The slayer was moving onto her next prey, a beautiful and intelligent crimson haired witch. 


	4. Interlude at a Mall

A/N: I don't know if I have any readers left, but if I do, I hope you enjoy this. Sorry it took so long for any update (years), but I hope this next chapter was worth the wait. 

Interlude at a Mall

Faith was absolutely certain, beyond any reason of doubt, that her and Cordelia had been to every friggin' clothing store in the Sunnydale Mall. All the bags in her arms could attest to it. The slayer had had enough for one day, and was looking forward to her dingy bed, in an equally dingy motel room.

Cordy on the other hand knew of at least three more places she wanted to hit; they hadn't even touched on accessories yet. And with a slayer around to carry a few things, what more could a girl need for a great day at the mall? Besides a nice iced mocha, that is.

"Jesus, Chase! Are we done yet? My arms are killin' me and I haven't had anything to eat in like, two hours," the slayer exclaimed, wagging her arms at the teen queen for effect.

"God you sound just like Xander! 'I'm tired. I wanna go home. Feed me, love me, yadda yadda yadda," Cordelia fumed.

Faith chuckled back, "Yeah and you're not bitter."

"I'm not bitter," the cheerleader explained, "I simply don't like the little prick, and am excited to finally be without him."

"Even though he broke up with you," Faith continued, "I was there, remember? I saw the whole thing. Heard the entire 'This isn't working out/ It's not you it's me' spiel."

Cordelia collapsed on a nearby bench, Faith followed suit, and let out a long sigh, "I know you were there Faith, and I can't thank you enough for staying with me after, I just don't understand why it effected me so much. To be honest I was planning on ending it myself."

The slayer quirked an eyebrow at her companion, clearly not believing her.

"No seriously, I didn't want to be with Xander any more either. It was time to end it, I'm happy we're over," Cordy reaffirmed.

"Then why we're you so upset when he dumped you?"

"Hey no matter what the circumstance breaking up is painful. I care about Xander, and hearing him say that he didn't want to be with me anymore was hard. Even though I felt the same way. No one likes getting dumped," she finished with a wry smile.

Faith nodded, " You know C, you should show this side more often," the slayer leaned in and said in a mock whisper, " people are starting to think you're a bit of bitch."

"Only people who earned my kindness and generosity receive it," she replied.

"And what did I do to deserve such a thing?"

Cordelia grew contemplative, " You listened, like really listened. Not the kind of listening boys do when they're trying to get some. You took the time to get to know me. And God knows how, but you were able see through all my bullshit fronts."

"Yeah well I could say the same about you," the brunette replied.

Cordelia proceeded to do something relatively unheard of, she smiled, "Hey, do you want to get out of here? I had planned on picking up a few more things, but it can wait 'til tomorrow."

Faith jumped out of her seat with a new found energy, "Sweet Jesus! Ask and ye shall receive!"

* * *

Cordelia looked at her surroundings in disgust, " I can't believe I agreed to come here. I thought Xander's room was bad but, my God…"

"You know there is a difference between messy and a shitty motel room," Faith countered. The slayer feigned looking around the room, "There any clothes on the floor, left over take out cartons, or any nasty smells?"

"Sorry," Cordy had the decency to look abashed, "guess I'm not used to being anywhere so…"

"Inferior, low-grade, second rate… revolting," her friend accused.

"Faith that's not what I meant, and you know it," she shot back with a wounded look. Cordelia collapsed onto Faith's bed, "Today is so not working out the way I planned it to. No Louis Vuitton, no iced mocha, and worst of all- you're mad at me."

The brunette plopped down next to Cordy, "I don't hate you, C. And, if you want, I could go kick that Louis guy's ass for you."

"No thanks, I don't want you going out and slaying every decent handbag in Sunnydale," at Faith's confused look she continued, "Louis' is designer, not a boy. There are no boys anymore, at least not for me."

Faith was still baffled, not about the handbag guy, but about her newly acquired friend suddenly swearing off one half of the population. She didn't mean… no the slayer was just presuming something. Cordelia was being fictitious, she wasn't _actually_ swearing off men. Though if she were, Faith would have absolutely no problem with it.

"Faith, did I tell you why I was going to break up with Xander?"

"Lack of fashion sense," the slayer ventured.

Cordelia laughed, "No, but that would've been reason enough," she paused for a minute, and took a good look at the floor. Faith was right, it wasn't dirty if you have a good look at it. She started once more, "There was someone else, or at any rate, there might be."

Faith smirked, "I thought you were refusing all men, Queen C?"

The girl in question looked away, opting whether or not to come out with it, or brush off her feelings one last time. 'Since when do I worry about what other people think, if I can date Xander and not become social pariah, I can do this.' Cordelia faced her companion once more, "I am swearing off men, but that doesn't mean I have to reject everyone. There's a whole other sex out their Faith."

If this were a cartoon, Faith's eyes would have popped out of their sockets, and her jaw with would have it the floor with a heavy thud. 'Did Cordy just…no, shit like that doesn't happen in real life. She's gotta mean something else, like…hell if I know.' The slayer broke her silence, "What the hell are you talkin' about Cordy?"

"Don't play stupid," Cordelia reproved, "you know exactly what I'm implying, Faith. But if you insist on me spelling it out, why not? I. Like. A. Girl."

Faith sat there on the bed, her mouth moving, but no words coming out. 'I had a tongue. Like two seconds ago, I was usin' it and everything.' The slayer gaped for a few moments longer before finally regaining use of one particular muscle.

"You like chicks," she questioned.

"No," the cheerleader replied, "I like a chick. Singular, not more than one. I'm not full on dike Faith, you know that. It's just one that's caught my interest."

"Well fuck me," Faith exclaimed. Cordelia shot her a 'don't tempt me' kind of look, which sobered her up real quick. The slayer tried to act very casual when replying, "So, uh, who's lucky girl?"

Cordy paused and smiled, "Buffy."

'Of course it's Buffy,' Faith fumed within her own mind, 'it's always Buffy. I don't get it, she's like four foot ten, or whatever. And yeah, so what if I'm jealous, what are you gonna do about it?' Faith then realized she had been having an internal conversation and felt exceedingly stupid.

"You still here," Cordelia questioned, waving a hand in the slayer's face. 'Jesus Christ, if I knew I was gonna break her I would have kept it to myself.' She tried again, "I was just joking you know, it's not Buffy I like." That worked, Faith immediately snapped out of whatever she was stuck in.

"You don't like Buffy," she sounded relieved, "thank God. No offense to B, but if you're gonna go homo, do right. B's a little bony if you ask me."

Cordy smiled, this could be fun for her, "So who would you go for, if Buffy's not your type then who is"  
Faith stretched out, and though about her response. Faith didn't just have a type, she had a person. A tall curvy, utterly delicious person. "Well," she started, "I'd want someone tall, doesn't have to be taller than me, but average height."

"Good start," Cordelia nodded, "I agree, average height. What about hair color?"

Faith smirked, she knew where this was going, and if she was wrong, oh well, she could still hang out with Buffy and Willow. She turned on her side and reached up to grab one of Cordy's locks, "I guess, I'd want it to look like yours. In fact, I think I'd want everything to like yours. To look like you."

"Huh," was all that the former May Queen could manage.

"Oh, come on, C," Faith replied, exasperated, "You know you're the perfect female specimen. You're tall, got a bangin' figure, and that smile. Well, if I wasn't the slayer, I'd probably fall dead in my tracks."

Cordelia's bewildered expression cleared up. "You know," she stated, her eyes transfixed on Faith's, "You know that it's you."

The statement was jumbled, and in any other context it wouldn't have made sense, but to Faith it was crystal clear, "Yeah, I know, you dig me C. And I guess that works out, cuz I dig you right on back.

"I've had some 'feelings' for you for the past week now," the slayer continued, "I didn't want to think about what they actually were, because I've never had a friend like you before. And I didn't want to ruin it by lettin you know that I was startin' to think of you in a more than friendly way."

Faith had accomplished something that other's had only dreamed of, Cordelia Chase was speechless. How to you respond to that? Granted it wasn't the profession of undying loved she'd been dreaming about these past few nights, but it was something. She needed to say something back, but what?

"So what now," Cordelia ventured.

Faith frowned, "What do you mean?"

Cordy groaned, "I like you, you like me…so what now?"

"I don't do love," Faith admitted, seeing no reason to bullshit anyone, "but I definitely like you, and that's more than I can say for anyone else in my life before now," the slayer graced Cordelia with a sardonic smile, "Leave it to the Hellmouth to gibe me friends, and a reason to not get myself killed; you.

"So what now," she continued, staring past her friend at the wall behind her, "well I guess that's up to you. You knew what you wanted when you started this conversation. And who the fuck am I to deny you what you want?"

"Wow, Faith, that was almost deep," Cordelia said with a chuckle. Faith gave her the finger in return. "No, seriously," Cordelia restated, "I liked it, it was nice. You're quite the conundrum. You blow into town acting all the badass, but hang around me a few days and suddenly you're waxing poetic.

"And don't go on about that bullshit of letting me have what I want," Cordelia instructed, "I want you tell me what you want. I want to hear big, bad Faith admit that she wants something more than a quick screw."

Faith stood up and looked down at Cordelia threateningly, "Fine if that's what you want. I want you in my life Cordelia, when we go out to the Bronze, I want the satisfaction of knowing that you don't care about all the boys you dance with. Because at the end of the night you'd be going home with me."

"Okay, you want it you got it," Cordy got to her feet as well, and face to face with Faith, "because you know what? You're soft, and you're fun. Then there's this little thing where you make me feel like no one else ever has: like a real person." Cordelia then grabbed Faith by her shirt and dragged her into an aggressive kiss.

Pulling back after a second Faith grinned at her now more than friend, "Are we gonna talk all night cuz I had some more horizontal plans in mind."

"Well that works out great," Cordelia replied, matching Faith with a grin of her own, "because I have a better use for your mouth."


End file.
